Best Lovers, Best Friends
by Riki-Tiki-Tabby
Summary: Tatsuki and Orihime have been best friends since they first met, and now they're finally together, loving each other more than ever. Side story from My Unknown Love. Tatsuki x Orihime -M-
1. Good Morning

**Best Lovers, Best Friends**

**Info, Rating, and a Warning:** Rated M because I'm the one writing this so it'll have a lot of cussing and very intimate yuri and yaoi scenes. If you don't like, don't waste your time. There. Problem solved. X3

**Pairings:** (main) Tatsuki x Orihime, Renji X Ichigo, and whoever else you guys wanna see together because I'll totally make it happen haha.

**A/N:** This story is kinda like a side story from _My Unknown Love _it's pretty much what's happening with Tatsuki and Orihime during the rest of the story. Hope you like it, review if you do.

**Disclaimer:** Wouldn't it be the friggin-bomb-digidy if I owned Bleach? Hell yes! I could create some major lemon lime action going on if it were up to me! Haha! -Sigh- sadly, I do not, but that's what these fics are for right? -hehe- X3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter One: Good Morning

Tatsuki opened her dark brown eyes to see red silky hair in front of her. She smiled and leaned over kissing her love's cheek. She loved waking up next to the most gorgeous girl in the world and the best friend she could ever ask for, she's loved her for so long. _God you're so beautiful Orihime. You have no idea how happy I am to be with you. Not too far back, I would've never even dreamt that all of this could've really happened…_

Orihime stirred and mumbled, which sounded more like a giggle. She slowly turned around and lay face to face with Tatsuki, mesmerizing brown eyes barely open and looking up at her in an adorably loving way before leaning into her.

Tatsuki wrapped her arms around her waist and let out a comfortable sigh. "Morning babe. You sleep good?"

Orihime looked up to her and said half asleep, "Uh huh, I had a dream about what happened to the ginger bread man when he was running, it was so different than what I expected. How about you?"

"Of course. I got to fall asleep next to you." She said pulling Orihime close to her, smiling at her morning blush and giggle before leaning into her and wrapping her own arms around her as well.

They laid there in blissful peace, loving the feel of each other, the touch, the warmth, it didn't matter how many times they'd woken up like this every time would feel just as wonderful and they both knew that it always would be. Tatsuki didn't want it to end, but it was already 7:10.

Orihime loved how Tatsuki would hold her so tight, it was so protective and caring. She didn't want to leave their comfortable cuddle either, but was the first to stir from the peace, as always, because she knew that if Tatsuki had her way they'd stay home every time. "Come on Tatsuki we have to get ready for school now." She said smiling, hoping that it might make her loosen up enough to let her get out.

It did, but hardly at all and then she just kept pulling her closer. Orihime kissed Tatsuki's bottom lip and backed her way out from Tatsuki's love grasp and out of the tangled blankets.

Tatsuki loved the bottom lip trick, even if it was her weakness to letting Orihime get away. Before she knew it Orihime was up and looking around the room for her discarded school uniform. She normally wore a pair of cotton pants and a T-shirt to bed but last night was hot so she wore very short boxers and a tight tank top that could barely fit over her huge breasts, her hair slightly tangled.

Even if it had been hot, part of Tatsuki wanted to believe out of her own lusty fantasy that she did it to turn her on too, but since Orihime was so sweetly innocent minded most of the time, the idea didn't stick. She found her skirt and bent over to pick it up making Tatsuki have real trouble keeping herself from tackling her right then and there.

Orihime found the rest of her tossed clothes from last night and slipped into them in what she thought was a normal way, but Tatsuki looked at it as seductive, bending and moving so slow and sweet that was just begging her to get over there. And just like that Orihime was dressed and in the bathroom getting ready, humming to herself as she went.

Tatsuki smiled at her cuteness then got up and quickly found her tossed uniform as well. She changed into them quickly and went over to Orihime's mirror and combed her hair and jelled it just as quick. She stood back to make sure nothing was on her shirt and things like that. Her short jet-black hair was in spikes and her uniform was tight around her tough abbs and legs, annoying as it was. Tatsuki was a total badass when she wanted to be and Orihime was the only one who could calm her down in minutes. She looked up at the clock: 7:25 _Well damn, we got dressed quicker than I thought. _She was heading for the door when she turned as Orihime came out.

She looked amazing, as always. Her long red hair shined and flowed behind her. Her shirt was tight around her too, but she didn't seem to notice and looked a hell of a lot better to Tatsuki. Tatsuki loved how Orihime looked, especially in her dresses she wore, but the uniform was sexy too, just the same.

On qui, they grabbed hands and Orihime lead the way out the door and down the stairs. She was talking none stop about that dream she had and Tatsuki was listening and smiling at her crazy dream.

"…and then after the gingerbread man ran down the street there was a huge milk man waiting on him, it was kinda scary, but the gingerbread man threw a grenade at him so he could get away…" she continued like that until they got to the hallway and Tatsuki couldn't take it any more.

"Damn you are such a tease baby…"

Orihime stopped a little confused at the statement, but Tatsuki soon grabbed her and gently pushed her into the wall. She began kissing her neck and moved down to her collarbone, making Orihime moan slightly. "T-Tatsuki, we don't have time to…"

She trailed off, she knew it wouldn't do any good, and besides that she didn't want it to stop either. She laced her fingers into Tatsuki's hair and pulled lightly on a few locks. Tatsuki left a trail of kisses from Orihime's shoulder all the back up to her lips. As soon as their lips met it was like time froze. It was an amazing kiss.

But then Orihime wrapped her leg around Tatsuki's and her hands around her back. Tatsuki deepened the kiss by putting her hand on the back of her neck and her other around the arch of her back. She lifted Orihime off the ground, her back pressed against the wall and her arms and legs wrapped around Tatsuki. Orihime moaned into her mouth allowing entrance and Tatsuki's tongue roamed the hot cavern. Each row of teeth, the roof of her mouth, and her heated tongue as well, it all tasted so good like pure sugar only sweeter.

This time it was Orihime kissing Tatsuki's neck making her hum. Tatsuki slipped her hand up under her shirt and rubbed her soft pale skin lovingly. Orihime bit down lightly on Tatsuki's own delicate skin earning a moan, passion spewing out of both of them.

Tatsuki's watch went off right next to her ear and both stopped instantly alarmed by the sudden sound. Tatsuki turned the damn thing off and set Orihime back on the ground then looked back into her eyes, both melting into each other's, their gaze unbroken. They leaned in and pressed themselves against each other and shared the purest kiss yet and nothing at all existed, not sound, not thought, nothing but the each other.

_Orihime…_

_Tatsuki…_

Tatsuki leaned out first from their longest kiss yet and rested her hands around her waist. "I love you, so much Orihime."

Orihime smiled and rested her hands on her shoulders. "I love you too Tatsuki."

A few moments later, they broke their gaze and left Orihime's house, hands relaxed and held together, then they shared another loving look before walking down the street loving each other even more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

…So…? What do you guys think? I'm not really sure where this will go, but this is my favorite yuri pair, they're just so adorable! XD

Anyway, hope you liked reading it and I really hope you review. :3

**Renji: **I wonder when me and Ichigo get to do that …

**R-Tiki: **Be patient, O-Horny-One :3

**Renji: **…Well, I mean, I'm just saying… -redred-

**R-Tiki: **Uh huh, I know exactly what you're saying XD

**Renji: **… -redredred-


	2. School

**Best Lovers, Best Friends**

**A/N: **Hey! Hi, how ya doin? Good hope. I'm sorry this story's been delayed the longest. 3: I didn't get a chance to explain why it took so long, but it's on my homepage if you wanna know why or anything. It took so long to finally get a computer, but on the bright side, I've been having LOADS of time to write on paper in my spare time. So this story and _My Unknown Love _will be updated as frequently as possible :3

But still, I am so, so, SO sorry D: I won't be moving again (hopefully) for a very very long time. So that's a bonus right…right? –gets chased by angry mob- ! Ah! Ok ok I'll stop now XD

Hope you like it. :3

**School (how fun)**

"Hey Tatsuki?" Orihime asked as she turned her head to face the love of her life.

Tatsuki regained herself after not two minutes ago laughing at her adorable girlfriend. She tried to explain how chickens crossed the road, but her version was so much more creative it was hard _not _to laugh. "Yea Orihime what is it?"

"Well…" Orihime shifted her gaze the cemented sidewalk next to the road they were walking. "It's just that … do you … that is, have you ever …" She trailed off. She knew what she was trying to say, but didn't really thing she could put it into a coherent sentence.

Tatsuki saw the concerned and slightly confused look on Orihime's beautiful face. Tatsuki grinned and lightly trailed her hand from Orihime's up her slender side until it was placed on her delicate hips. This earned a blush from her loving red head and she turned to face Tatsuki yet again.

"Orihime, is something bothering you baby? If someone's bothering you I'll kick their sorry ass a million times over, just tell me." Tatsuki said semi serious in hopes of cheering her loving Orihime up.

Orihime smiled, but it wasn't the enthusiastic smile that came along with a giggle that Tatsuki had always loved. She placed her other hand on Tatsuki's hand that was around her waist. "Tatsuki… I…" Was all she got out before she bit her lip and gazed yet again at the ground. Her eyes were hidden behind her long red hair that had slipped over her shoulder.

She stopped walking forward and Tatsuki stopped right beside her. Two seconds later and she flipped her hair out of her face to face her for the third time. "Tatsuki, would … would you leave me if you had to?" The question made Tatsuki blink in surprise.

_What's gotten into her?_ "Orihime I—"

"Tatsuki I love you, but if you had to leave me, would you?" She asked again, her voice starting to crack and tears were beginning to show in the corners of her eyes. Tatsuki watched in heart ache as she saw a single tear trail down her gorgeously pale face. The sight made Tatsuki want nothing else but to kiss those tears away. To make her ditzy, adorable, loving, and beautiful girlfriend stop crying and once again be the ever optimistic, joyful, and amazing girl that she was and always will be.

She could only watch as she tried to listen through Orihime's cracked voice to try and understand what made her this upset. "T-Tatsuki I … what if your parents made us stop being together or ship you away? Or what if you get bored with me, or - or --" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Before she could speak anything more, Tatsuki pulled her into a breathtaking but gentle embrace. One hand stayed wrapped around Orihime's waist and pulled her closer to never let her go. The other hand went to Orihime's radiantly smooth hair and cupped the back of her neck as Orihime rested her head in the crook of Tatsuki's neck. The world was going in slow motion and Orihime could see nothing but Tatsuki. And Tatsuki could see nothing but Orihime.

_Orihime. _"Orihime … I would never leave you. I would never let anyone else have you. I don't deserve an amazing girl like you… but I can say without even hesitating that I've always loved you. That I'm always going to love you. Please believe that." Orihime couldn't help but feel a little lightheaded being so close to her. Her tears had stopped and she could only feel bliss being held by Tatsuki.

Tatsuki brought the hand that was around her neck under her chin and lifted it ever so lightly so that they were gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Orihime blinked as she saw Tatsuki begin to frown. "I'm sorry if I've done something stupid to make you feel this way Orihime. But I love you so much. Tell me if I'm being a shitty girlfriend ok? Or even a shitty friend. I just want your happiness Orihime."

Orihime immediately felt guilt. _Oh Tatsuki, that's not what I meant at all. I didn't mean to make you feel this way … _

Tatsuki smiled warmly at her as she continued. "I want to hear your laugh. Feel your skin. And see that breathtaking smile over and over again.

If someone took you away from me, if I wasn't with you, it would be like taking my air. And I need air to live. I need you Orihime. I'd lose the ultimate champion ships pansy-style before I ever lose you." She smiled as she saw the adorable shocked look on Orihime's face as she leaned out further.

"Really? You'd do that for me??" she said so seriously.

Tatsuki smirked and trailed a hand down her back to her skirt. "That's not all I'd do for you." She kissed her neck.

Orihime had gone beyond blushing this time. She was at least 40 shades of red all over. "Tatsuki!" she pouted and hid in Tatsuki's neck. This pleased Tatsuki. "Haha. But baby, we could take a detour--"

"Oh my gosh! Tatsuki, we're going to be so late!" Orihime interrupted with more shock on her face. She backed out of Tatsuki and (not purposefully) almost knocked Tatsuki off her feet. Almost though. She wasn't Japan's Girl Champion boxer for nothing after all.

Orihime turned around to see Tatsuki shaking her head. "Come on Tatsuki we gotta go!" she said in a sort of pout and grabbed Tatsuki's hand.

Tatsuki couldn't help but smile. "Ok, ok. I'm coming."

Orihime smiled when she saw Tatsuki. "Tatsuki. I'm so happy with you. You're so amazing." This time it was Tatsuki who went a little pink. She patted Orhime's head. "Yea, well you bring me to my knees cutie." Orihime blushed more , of course. Both of them had completely forgot about being late for school. Or at least, Orihime forgot. Tatsuki just didn't care. She'd take this gorgeous hottie over school anyday.

In the middle of their flirting Orihime opened her eyes in time to see a dot of bright orange dot not far behind them. She smiled largely. "Hey! Tatsuki, look it's Ichigo." She said enthusiastically and waved. He didn't make any signs of acknowledgment.

… Which means he's in his own little world again. –sigh- well. Orihime wants him up here, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to save his ass from getting hit by a car or something.

She shrugged to herself and took a deep breath and cupped one hand to her mouth so her voice could be even louder. "Hey Ichigo!! Get your ass up here and come walk with us!!" Orihime waved again and was excited to see that he looked up and lifted his hand. She, on the other hand, was practically bouncing up and down waving. Tatsuki shook her head and pulled her hand up to kiss it. This calmed Orihime down instantly and blushed. Tatsuki laughed to herself. _Always fun to do that._

Ichigo was like a stone wall sometimes. But don't let that fool you, he could be a real softie when he wants to. But lately he's been so uptight and distant, well, more than usual. Orihime adored Ichigo, for God knows why. Tatsuki had known him since grade school and they practically grew up together so she could tell when something was bugging him, like right now for instance. He looked more zoned out and silent as ever. But she also knew that if something was really bothering him, eventually he'd come to her. He always did, just like she'd go to him if something big was bugging her. It was cool between them.

To Orihime, he looked like the same tough guy like always. So she thought nothing was wrong, no one did. He was hard to read and even Tatsuki had trouble picking up on what was up with him lately. Mysterious, but ever bad ass.

"How's it going Tatsuki? You spend a night with Orihime again?"

Tatsuki smirked and snaked her arm around Orihime's waist pulling her closer. "Of course, like I can let such a gorgeous babe like her sleep alone." She said making Orihime hide in her neck with blushes. Ichigo just grinned at them but once again his smile seemed half forced to Tatsuki, Orihime noticed it as well, but did well at hiding her concern for now. _Oh Ichigo, what could we do to make you smile again? _She put on a face of fierce determination. _Well don't you worry Ichigo, I'll figure out something! _

By that time Orihime had wondered over by herself and was holding her arms out in a dramatic pose. Ichigo and Tatsuki weren't surprised, but a little confused.

"Uh…" they said at the same time. Orihime quickly scrambled back over tot Tatsuki. "Oh, um, I was just wondering where that bird came from." She said swinging Tatsuki's hand around. The spiky heads decided to just shrug this one off as another Orihime-cute-and-crazy-moment and they progressed down the street babbling together about random things.

The three eventually made it to the school and Orihime felt accomplished that she at least made Ichigo talk a little in conversation. Just like every morning, the three hand around until the two idiots show up (Keigo and Mizuiru … but mainly Keigo) and Chad who was practically a stone wall, both in size and personality.

The bell rang and the stampede of students filled the hallways in globs of people in no time flat. Through a few years of experience, Orihime would sneak through Dr. Collin's window on the first floor. That way they could avoid the traffic and said teacher was hardly _ever_ in his classroom except when the actual class started. Which was very convenient for the two of them.

Tatsuki may be right up there with world champion boxing, but she still wanted to squeeze the life out of Orihime when she giggled and smiled and pretty much breathed. Since she didn't want to squeeze her to death, she settled on lifting her up in the air and hugging her senseless when she brought the gorgeous girl back down.

"God Orihime I love you." She said kissing her red head. Trying very hard to stay still and not squirm, Orihime giggled and replied with blushing sincerity. "I love you too Tatsuki … but um …" She motioned to her tiny waist being pulled into Tatsuki and her very large chest getting crushed in the embrace. "I kinda can't breath."

Tatsuki blinked then let go grinning. "Sorry baby, I just can't help it, you make me so crazy when I'm around you." Tatsuki added coolly and kissed her neck. Orihime took in a sharp breath. "Tatsuki…" She said smiling and her cheeks burning. The tomboy laughed. "Ok I'll quit teasing you." She winked, but just had to kiss her beautiful girlfriend one more time.

Just then Dr. Collin himself coughed, interrupting their sweet kiss. The tomboy closed her eyes and sighed, turning towards the nonchalant teacher. He took a sip of his coffee and walked over to his desk. Orihime was apologizing in between every breath, the blush never leaving her pinked porcelain face while Tatsuki just ushered her forgetful girlfriend out the door and to her class. _How many times have we been caught in that same place and every time she freaks out … God it's adorable._

Dr. Collin shrugged and leaned back in his chair reading the paper. 'oh well' could be read perfectly on his aged face.

Orihime held her hands together and babbled nervously to herself about how Mr. Collin would surely be angry at them and hate them forever and roast there heads on a stake of doom. Tatsuki stuffed her hands in her pockets and waited patiently for her love to run out of breath and calm down. Then she laughed. "Baby you know Dr. Collin doesn't even give a fuck. Don't freak out so much." She patted Orihime's troubled head and almost instantly the adorable worry lifted off her face and she smiled so sweetly. "Yea, you're right Tatsuki you're always right." This time it was she who leaned in and kissed the tomboy making her cheeks turn a light tinge of pink.

Orihime smiled feeling accomplished and skipped into her classroom without her adorable girlfriend. She leaned back out the door still smiling. "I'll see you after class Tatsuki!" She waved.

Tatsuki shook her head smiling. It faded when she saw the many layers of students ogling her girlfriend when she walked to her desk, naïve to the whistle calls and wondering eyes. Tatsuki frowned deeply almost growling and stomped over towards the entrance of the classroom door. She slammed her palm quickly and loudly into the doorway and gave every person, boy and girl alike, a glare that could be read as clear as the day:stay the fuck away from my girlfriend or I will make sure that your worthless life is pounded out of you and nothing is left but shitty meat that had once been your body.

After she was sure **everyone** got the message, Tatsuki allowed her terrifying glare to subside back to normal. After she organized all her craft supplies, Orihime looked up innocently to see Tatsuki and smiled even more. She waved at Tatsuki and Tatsuki smiled back nodding.

Soon Tatsuki was in her own class smiling to herself. _God baby I can _definitely _see why everyone calls you a Goddess. Because you are without a doubt. You're the most beautiful, sweetest, caring, creative, amazing Goddess in all time Orihime_. She looked up at the group of guys crowding around a table that she knew were yet another group of Orihime stalkers (also that she knew she probably had to "take care of" later) and sighed again. _But Jeez it just gets harder and harder every year to keep these creepy fucking asses off of you … But I'd do it any day as long as I'm with you. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** Again, I am forever grateful for those of you that haven't given up on me –sells soul- I am so so sorry for the delay, lotta shit and stuff, you guys know what I mean. But I swear there will be no more taking-for-fucking-ever updates like before! Everything's set up so no more distractions! At least, not big ones. XD haha.

Well I hope you liked the 2nd chapter :3 review if you do.


End file.
